


Sensitive

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Dry Humping, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Prompt: Dean has sensitive nipples and Sam loves playing with them.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 42





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, nipple play, wincest, gay.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: This is incest porn.

Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth as his brother kissed him. His hands fidgeted at the ropes that bound them to the headboard, but it wasn’t really struggling because he didn’t really want to get free. Sam was lying over him, naked body pressed up against him, that stupid floppy hair tickling his face as they kissed.

Sam’s lips moved from Dean’s mouth across his jaw, brushing over the stubble. Dean closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh as his brother kissed slowly to his ear, sucking on the lobe, before moving lazily down Dean’s neck. Dean rolled his head to the side and let out a noise close to a purr, giving Sam easier access.

“Mmm...” Sam gave Dean’s neck a slow lick. “You smell nice, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Funny how that happens when I shower and don’t smell like dead monster.”

Sam pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “It helps.”

Dean smiled and rocked his hips lazily against Sam’s stomach as his little brother moved down slowly, taking his time and kissing every inch of Dean’s neck before moving on to his chest. Dean’s breath started to hitch as Sam’s mouth got closer to where he wanted it.

“Mmh... Sam...”

Sam scooted down a little farther, kissing the dip between Dean’s pectoral muscles. He reached between their bodies to grab his own cock, slipping it between Dean’s thighs. Dean rubbed his legs together, humming affectionately when Sam groaned against his chest. Sam humped gently against Dean’s firm thighs, working his mouth across Dean’s chest.

Dean sucked in a tense breath of pleasure as Sam’s tongue traced lazily around his nipple. It stiffened immediately at the attention. Sam ran his tongue over it in a wet, gentle stroke, pushing his hips forward again when Dean moaned in response.

“God, Sam, yes...”

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest and locked his mouth over his brother’s nipple, sucking and licking it. Dean squirmed against his bondage, panting, “Yes, Sam, oh god, fuck...” The feeling of Sam’s mouth teasing at his nipple sent sparks of pleasure straight to his cock, making it twitch against his brother’s hard stomach. “God, Sam, feels so fucking good...”

Sam chuckled against him and the vibrations made Dean shudder. Sam pulled his mouth away for a moment, smiling up at his brother and licking his lips. “Love how sensitive you are, Dean.” Sam moved to the other side of Dean’s chest, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub of flesh until Dean was writhing. “Someday I’d like to see you come just from this.”

Dean bit his lip at the thought and let out a little moan as Sam sucked on him. His back arched, pressing his chest up against his brother’s face. Sam’s teeth scraped lightly over his skin and Dean hissed.

“G-god yes, Sam...”

Sam’s hips were humping forward rhythmically, sliding his cock between Dean’s tense legs. Dean bit his lip and squirmed when Sam sucked on his nipple hard, his hand sliding up Dean’s chest to twist at the other one.

“F-fuck...” Dean was breathless. “S-Sam, god...”

Sam rocked his body back and forth against Dean’s, sucking and nipping and licking and twisting his nipples until Dean’s back arched and he moaned Sam’s name and came with his cock trapped tight between them. Sam pulled himself up Dean’s body, smearing come between them.

He gave Dean a kiss before smiling and whispering, “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/48537931813/nippleplay-drabble.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I adapted a quote from the summary.


End file.
